


Of Letters and Siblings

by vicalily



Series: KuroTsuki Festival Week! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KuroTsuki Week, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicalily/pseuds/vicalily
Summary: Kuroo gives Yamaguchi a letter for Tsukishima at the end of training camp, but things don't quite go according to plan.





	Of Letters and Siblings

Lies | Lyrics | **Love Letter**

“Yo, Freckles!”

Kuroo beckoned a confused looking Yamaguchi over with a lazy wave.

“Kuroo-san?”

He smirked at Yamaguchi’s nervous reply, and held out an envelope with ‘Tsukishima’ printed across the front with surprisingly neat lettering. “Mind leaving this somewhere for Glasses to find?”

The envelope was unassuming and plain, but Yamaguchi still hesitated, after all Kuroo-san wasn’t called the Scheming Captain for nothing. Was the letter some kind of trick? Kuroo had been pushing Tsukki all training camp, was this a last-ditch effort to annoy him before they all piled on the bus home? If it was, Yamaguchi was unsure whether he wanted to be an accessory to Kuroo’s crime.

A sly grin curled Kuroo’s lips, feline eyes glinting in amusement. “It won’t bite, y’know.”

Yamaguchi smiled back, wobbly and nervous, but pulled the envelope from Kuroo’s grasp. He flipped it over to check the back, looking for a secret message or something to indicate what was inside, but it was blank. Kuroo clapped him briefly on the shoulder, making him jump guiltily, before jogging back to his team, tossing a casual "I owe you one, Freckles," over his shoulder.

Yamaguchi also joined his team as they crowded around the bus, Tanaka and Hinata waving enthusiastically at the Nekoma team, while Suga-san shepherded everyone else into their seats. Kuroo briefly made eye contact, long enough for Nekoma’s captain to nod his head, before he turned to chat with their small pudding-head setter.

Yamaguchi clambered onto the bus (after safely tucking the mysterious envelope into his gym bag) and flopped down next to Tsukki, who had been staring intensely out the window at the Nekoma team.

The urge to immediately spill the entire interaction to Tsukki weighed on him and he started picking at a loose thread on his seat to distract himself. Tsukki turned from the window and settled his cutting gaze onto Yamaguchi. He barely resisted the urge to squirm and confess – to what, he wasn’t sure.

"What did Kuroo-san want?” His voice was casual when he asked, but Yamaguchi immediately recognised the curious undertone.

Could he say? Kuroo-san told him to ‘leave’ the envelope not give it directly to Tsukki, did it matter? Living a life of lies was difficult, especially when Tsukki’s eyes were boring into his as if he were a criminal. Maybe he was. Who knew what was in that envelope?

“He wanted to say...” Oh crap. What did he want to say? Yamaguchi trailed off, while desperately trying to think why the captain of a rival volleyball team would want to talk to him.

Tsukki was obviously becoming suspicious as the silence wore on, eyes narrowing. “He wanted to say what?”

A metaphorical light bulb flickered to life. “About my jump serve! Yes. He wanted me to keep working on my serve so I could use it in a match against Nekoma.” He finally blurted out an answer, then held his breath. That wouldn’t be too weird, would it? Wait. A rival captain encouraging their enemy? What a stupid thing to-

“Tch. That sounds just like him,” Tsukki said, pulling his headphones over his ears and turning around to settle his gaze back on the Nekoma team.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as soon as Tsukki’s head was turned; He wasn’t cut out for the secret agent life, it was way too stressful. But he still had to leave the envelope somewhere. His mission was not complete.

He yawned widely. The mission could wait, he was too tired to think about it. Maybe he'did just drop it off a Tsukki’s house.

* * *

Why Tsukishima was expected to return to 7am volleyball practice the day after a week long training camp was beyond his reasoning. He ached everywhere, but he could admit to himself now that it was a good ache. It felt right to put in effort, to work hard, and he supposed he had Kuroo to thank for that.

Well, not just Kuroo, but his thoughts never strayed to Bokuto or Akaashi late at night when the summer heat pressed against his skin like a caress. He scowled, quickly abandoning that train of thought.

Tsukishima knelt down and picked up the post dropped through the door, and rifled through the various leaflets and bills, snickering at a handwritten envelope for his brother. He could have a field day with that. A secret lover? Perfect.

He kicked off his shoes and neatly lined them up next to Akiteru’s. “I’m home.”

“Welcome back!” Akiteru smiled brightly, no doubt waiting to grill him about the training camp since he spent most of yesterday asleep.

He stood up straight, fanning himself with the mysterious letter, smirking victoriously. “My, does my brother have a secret lover who writes him secret love letters? How interesting, I wonder what it says...” Tsukishima slowly turned the letter over, tracing his fingers over the seal.

Akiteru’s eyes widened comically before sprinting towards him, hand outstretched. “Give it here.”

Kei adopted a faux-sympathetic face. “Oh no, this is probably really embarrassing. Thank goodness no one aside from you will read this.” He leaned back, holding out of Akiteru’s reach, grinning as he tried to snatch it back.

Akiteru tackled him to the ground still desperately scrabbling for the letter. “Kei I swear-“

He managed to rip open the letter and unfold the letter, elbowing Akiteru to dislodge him. “Dearest Tsukishima, you shine like the moon – pft – on the clearest night, and your eyes glitter – get off of me – like a precious gemstone from- hey!”

Akiteru’s arm wrapped around his neck in a headlock then he plucked the letter from him and stuffed it in his back pocket with a triumphant ‘Ha!’ at Kei.

A warm, amused voice drifted from the kitchen. “Boys, what are you doing?”

They both jumped apart as if shocked, sharing a panicked ‘We’ve been caught’ face. It was like they were both children again, about to be told off for playing volleyball after bedtime.

“Nothing!” They chorused cheerfully.

She moved to stand in the doorway, hand on her hip and one eyebrow raised in the perfect vision of scepticism. “Now why don’t I believe that?”

Akiteru continued to smile innocently but Kei rolled his eyes and decided, since everyone was together, to throw his brother under the metaphorical bus. Not because he needed to, but because he wanted to. And he was tired. But mostly because it was fun. “Aki has a love letter.”

Angelic to demonic could describe his brother’s expression as he hissed “Kei!” under his breath, punching him lightly on the arm.

His mother crossed her arms. “Oh does he now? How is it that you haven’t introduced us to this lover yet, Akiteru?”

Akiteru stuttered and blushed as their mother stood there frowning disapprovingly (but obviously fighting a smile), and it suddenly occurred to Kei who he inherited his provocative streak from. Although while his mother seemed more teasing and friendly, he was aware he came across, well, not so friendly. Not that Kuroo-san seemed to mind.

He pulled his mind forcefully away from cat-eyed, scheming captains, with provoking words and strong arms and the most ridiculous laugh he had ever heard and a strangely protective streak towards his kohai-

“Kei?” His mother looked at him expectantly.

He blinked, having no idea what they were talking about. “Pardon?”

“It’s Dinner time.”

“Oh, thank you.”

His mother turned her soft gaze to Akiteru, who was trying to sneak into his room (to read his letter in peace probably) and sighed. He looked at her sheepishly. “Just a few minutes longer?’

“Okay. Letter first, dinner in 5-“ she held up one hand “-minutes, after which I will read it aloud at the table. Understood?”

Akiteru swallowed noticeably. “Understood.”

A minute later Kei and his mother were kneeling by the table chatting quietly, his mother fielding questions and Kei answering minimally. They were just discussing the training camp when Akiteru joined them.

Initially Kei was planning to tease him until dinner was over, but not anymore. Akiteru looked faintly ill, or plain like he was going to feint and be ill. Strangely ashen and pinching the opened letter between two fingers like it was poisoned, he cleared his throat. “Um, I don’t think this letter was for me.”

Stiff silence engulfed the room, and all eyes were on Kei.

“Please, for the love of all that is holy, tell Kuroo-san to address his love letters properly.”

Numbly Kei took the offered letter and laid it on the table beside him. Was he supposed to feel mortified at his brother reading a love letter or elated that said love letter was from Kuroo-san? Mortification quickly won out and he could feel his ears burning red.

“May I be excused?”

He didn’t wait for an affirmative before snatching up the letter and striding into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He leant against the wood, eyes squeezed shut, breathing deeply.  
He flopped onto his bed, gingerly unfolding the letter. He frowned. He was being ridiculous. How bad could it be?

A few minutes later he has his answer: catastrophically.

The first 13 stanzas of poorly written poetry were, if not pleasant, at least PG. After that the letter went spiralling out of control in a lusty pun-riddled, dinosaur centric kind of way, making Tsukishima wish he’d been left on a mountain side at birth to succumb to the harsh winter and perhaps a pack of hungry wolves. All he could think was that his brother had read it. His brother had read it. His brother had read the most embarrassing, car-crash of a confession in all of Japan’s long and proud history.

On the other hand it was Kuroo who wrote it. The same Kuroo who had plauged his thoughts and made his chest squeeze with joy. So despite the fact he would never be able to look his brother in the eye again, a small bubble of happiness welled in his chest, surely it was a good thing?

He heard Akiteru’s door close and he shuddered. Or not. He wouldn’t begrudge Akiteru if he wanted psychological therapy after reading that unholy poem. And Kuroo would pay for it.

A small smile crept across his face as he stared at Kuroo’s poem. It was cringe inducing and majorly stupid, but he was a fool when it came to Kuroo, and that was the only defence he had for picking up a pen and writing his own letter.

“Dearest Kuroo...”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KuroTsuki week, it's late but I'm going to catch up (hopefully), and it's my first EVER fic, ever. If there's any way to make it better please tell me :)) I hope you like it.


End file.
